Chowder (character)
Chowder is the titular main protagonist in the series Chowder. Throughout the series up until Chowder Grows Up, Chowder is the apprentice chef for Mung Daal, and helped Mung prepare most meals for his Catering Company. In several episodes, there is a gag that Chowder is fully aware he is in a cartoon (commonly called "breaking the fourth wall"). However, this does not seem to bother him, except for the episode of giving $1,000,000,000 to a stranger and giving luis vuttion and supreme. Background Official Description "Chowder dreams of becoming a great chef someday. But the young apprentice must first find his way in the mystical city of Marzipan, where the simplest recipes become the craziest adventures." Physical appearance Chowder is a gucci pig like your mom, but has a much more lil pump and has a pink air forces with a striped tail, resembling a raccoon's. He has a purple hat with two points and has a purple and fuchsia/magenta shirt that covers his legs. He wears purple shoes and rarely wears pants. When he removes his hat, he has two short ears. He has a prominent fang on his upper jaw that can be seen even when his mouth is closed. Due to his appetite, he's quite heavy and doesn't do well with sports or physical activity in general. Personality and Traits Chowder has the personality of a sweet, innocent, impulsive and friendly child who has a passion for being in the kitchen. An aspect of this side of his personality is that he's highly sensitive and emotional, and has been shown to cry more than once, mostly due to perceiving his mentor, Mung, of not listening to him or trusting him. He's even cried over receiving punishment, which is understandable for his age. There have been times when he has a much darker side to his personality when it comes to his passion towards becoming a chef, such as in the episode Chowder's Catering Company when he was willing to render Schnitzel, Mung Daal, and Truffles unconscious with a frying pan and stuff them into a single pickle barrel for the sake of keeping his catering business for Kevin and the rest of his species; however, he disbanded the aforementioned business in favor of saving his friends from certain death. Chowder has been known to go berserk if he doesn't have food within a limited amount of time and has been shown to eat anything on impulse, regardless of any etiquette that he might be required to observe and he's even done things on impulse, such as snatching the large container of Pizzazz and inserting the entire container into a dish, resulting in bodies being switched. He is very loyal to Mung and has called him "papa", showing he thinks of him as a father figure, and like the others, is usually scared of Truffles. Chowder is a 10-year old boy, in Chowder Grows Up he is a 30-year-old man. In at least 2 episodes, however, Chowder is protestant of growing up and says he wants to be young forever. However, he eventually grows up. Chowder is a mix between a cat, bear, and rabbit. It seems that people of his species take an interest in cooking, for Panini and himself are the same species, and are both apprentice chefs. The only character of Chowder's species who is not associated with food is Porridge who is part of the Marzipan City police. Chowder himself doesn't even seem to know what species he is, as shown when he ran around asking what he is and yelling that somebody needs to label him "before it's too late!" although it is possible that he was just making up that he didn't know his species. It is concluded that Chowder's characteristics prove he is a cat (he has razor sharp claws) although this could not be the only species used to create Chowder's mysterious species. Relationships Chowder's ability to form bonds or relationships with other characters is often strained due to him being a nuisance to others. [[Mung Daal|'Mung Daal']] Chowder has clearly taken a big liking towards Mung, often seeing him as a father figure, and going to him for advice, Mung even at times treats him as if he were his own son. as Mung's apprentice, Chowder tries his best to oblige to Mung's wishes, but will often disobey if he feels the need to do so. His enthusiasm makes up for his intelligence, which seems to amuse Mung at times. He and Daal are often seen preparing dishes together, even though Mung knows of his eratic and uncontrollable behavior. [[Gazpacho|'Gazpacho']] Gazpacho has taken a liking to Chowder, even referring to him as "his little buddy" at one point, they are shown to be close friends, as they often go to one another for help or assistance in their daily lives. Chowder was the one who helped Gazpacho pursue his Comedy career, and Gazpacho tried to help Chowder with his problems with Panini (to an extent). Gazpacho was also chosen by Mung and Truffles to babysit Chowder. Gallery Trivia * Chowder's voice actor is Nicky Jones in the series, but in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, it is Tara Strong. * When he grows up, he takes over the catering company, married Panini (despite that he never shares his feelings back for her) and taught his apprentice Scraps. * He is named after a special soup. * Chowder's relatives have never been shown, though he does address Mung as "daddy." * The longest period of time he can go without eating is two hours. * He has broken the fourth wall more than any other character. * He is shown to eat about anything. * The only time he was bothered being in a cartoon was in Brain Grub. * The voice actor of Chowder is the voice actor for Gumball in the pilot episode of The Amazing World of Gumball. * Chowder models are also available on Steam Community, for Garry's Mod (Gmod). * He appears similar to the Pokemon Munchlax, who is similar both visually and characteristic-wise. * Chowder has terrible handwriting. * In the episode Endive's Dirty Secret, Mung revealed that Chowder is a robot External links Category:Chowder Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Cats Category:Bears Category:Rabbits Category:Chowder Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Idiots Category:Cowards Category:Orphans